


Voice Messages

by esperink



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Voicemail, mentions of things not feeling real? Just a warning, this takes place after Chase’s first video btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Stacey calls Chase the day after an argument.





	Voice Messages

**Please leave a message after the tone. **

...

“Chase? I’m really sorry about yesterday. I think we both said things we shouldn’t have... and I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, okay? Just... call me back when you hear this.”

...

“Hey... it’s been a few days and I haven’t heard anything from you. I want to make sure you’re okay, and I really am sorry. I know things are... kind of shit right now, but I don’t want to lose you as a friend. Just... let me know, okay?”

...

“Chase? I’m- oh God, _please_ pick up. I don’t- I got a call. I got a call, from this doctor guy, and he said-... h-he said... please, I don’t want it to be true. It can’t be. I’m - I can’t...”

...

“Yesterday, I... got a call. He introduced himself as some doctor, and said he knew you. But... I’ve never heard of him in my life. A-and he’d told me you... I didn’t want to believe it. I still don’t _want_ to believe it. But... I met him and I got to see you. But I don’t want to believe it.”

...

“Nothing... nothing feels real right now, you know. Everything feels fake. Time feels fake. Just being here feels fake. It’s like some nightmare I’m unable to wake up from. I’m just here, and I don’t know what to do.”

...

“That doctor guy - I think he said his name was Henry, or Henrik, something like that - I mean he had an accent... anyway, he told me that you’re healing. Which I’m really glad for because—“

“Mommy?”

“...Yes, sweetie?”

“Watcha doin’?”

“I’m... leaving Daddy a message.”

“When’s he comin’ back from his work stuff?”

“He’ll be back before you know it, honey.”

“Okaaay... can we watch a movie?”

“I’ll be right there. Go tell Gray, okay?”

“Okaaay.”

“I have to go, Chase... I’ll try to visit later.”

...

“I haven’t heard anything since the doctor told me you were healing, and it’s driving me mad. I... I just hope you’re still doing okay. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t.”

...

“I miss you.”

...

“Grayson has a dance recital next week. He’s hoping you’ll be there. And... I’m hoping so too. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to handle this... facade. How much longer I can pretend everything’s okay. But I have to.”

...

“What if something happens? What if you’re not healing as well as the doctor said? What if something stops your progress? What if you’re actually — and- and he’s just covering it up? I- I can’t. Chase, I need you to be okay.”

...

“You’re okay. God, you’re okay. I got a call and the doctor said you’re awake. I’m- I’m- so relieved. He said I probably shouldn’t visit you since he’s taking his time to make sure you’re okay... I’m so glad. I’ve missed you.”

...

_**bzzzt**_ **_bzzzt_**

_click_

“Hey, Stace.”

”...Chase?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
